That's My Boy
by DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: "Dean thought that maybe, he was upset with his brother. Dean was terrified of being alone, his family abandoning him. Yet, Dean had always put his family's wants above his own, and he would do it again. It wouldn't even be that hard." Another take on what happened when Dean found out Sam was leaving for college.


**I don't agree with a lot of the stories out there about the way Dean reacted to Sam leaving for college. I really don't think that Dean would have yelled at Sam for being selfish or anything like that. I've watched the episodes like everyone else (though truthfully I might have missed something, though I doubt it) and I don't think that Dean would have been truly mad at Sam. He might have been a little upset, but betrayed and hurt? I don't believe so. As an older sibling myself, and one with a relationship with my siblings as close as these brothers are, I feel like I can honestly say that I highly doubt there would have been a true feeling of betrayal, at least not after Dean really thought it over. The only thing that Dean would have felt would be pride for his brother, and sorrow at the fact he was leaving. But Dean being angry at Sam for leaving? I don't think that would happen. This isn't really meant to insult anyone who disagrees with me. The fanfictions are always really well written and interesting, and I still enjoy reading them. But I don't agree with the idea behind them, because I truly don't see Dean reacting in such a way. So this is my little attempt to share what I think would happen, based on what I would do with my siblings and what implications I get from the show.**

**Warnings: Mild swearing, and really bad writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept the mistakes and the bad writing. I really wish I did, but then this story would not be here, because I promise I would be doing something much more interesting.**

* * *

Dean hadn't been snooping, really. He had been cleaning, and had went to pack Sam's bag together. Dad had said he would be home soon, and wanted them ready to go. So Dean had gotten their stuff together and ready, while Sam was in school. He had not been expecting to find a letter in his brothers bag, buried under clothes and books, at least not that particular letter. He had read the thing, and slumped dead at the table, the paper clutched tightly in his hands.

_Sam,_

_We want to offer you congratulations on your acceptance to Stanford…_

Dean had stopped reading after that. Sam, his little brother Sammy, had been accepted to college. Dean didn't know what to think. He was conflicted between emotions, pride for his brother warring against that feeling of hurt. Didn't Sam want to stay? Was there something wrong with this family? His brain already knew the answer to that. A large part of him, a part he had tried to ignore, had known it was coming, ever since Sam was thirteen. Dean had known his brother would take the very first chance he got of getting out of the life. And if he was to be honest, Dean couldn't really blame him for that.

"Dean?" The door opened, and Sam walked through, depositing his backpack by the floor. The younger Winchester grabbed a soda from their fridge, before turning and finally spotting his brother. The grin on his face instantly died when he saw what his brother was holding. "What the hell Dean? You went through my stuff?" Dean shook his head.

"I was trying to get your stuff together, and saw this." He clutched the paper a little tighter in his fist before straightening it out on the table.

"So you just decided to read it? That was my private-" Dean interrupted before his little brother could finish. Sam was angry, but Dean could also see a little fear in his eyes. Fear of what his brother would say.

"Is this for real? You got accepted into Stanford?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling. Whatever reaction he was expecting from Sam, what the boy did next was not it.

"Yes, I did." Then the taller of the two seemed to straighten, lifting his chin. "I've also accepted the offer. I'm going to college as soon as I graduate. Nothing you say will change that."

"Why?" Dean asked. This was all he really wanted to know. Why was Sam leaving? Sam scoffed.

"I don't want to do this for the rest of my life Dean! Living in motels, traveling from city to city, never living anywhere permanently. I want to get a real job, with a wife and kids. Live in a nice little house, with friends around a neighborhood. I want the apple pie life Dean. Even if you don't you should respect that." Dean was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Okay." He said, before standing up and heading towards the door. Relief was rushing through his body, along with pain and pride. But mostly, he was just happy Sam wasn't leaving to get away from him. Sure it still hurt, the fact Sam was going to leave. Still hurt that the boy he had protected since he was four, decided he didn't need Dean anymore. And man, the day that Sam left was going to be hell for Dean. But the older couldn't fault his brother for wanting to get away. Sam had always been the smart one, always had a dream for the future. Dean only wanted his family, safe and together, but Sam wanted a life. A wife and kids.

"Okay?" Sam said, confused. He had been expecting a fight, or at least a lecture on how he couldn't do this. "What do you mean okay? You're not upset?" Dean shrugged. Maybe, when he had first found that paper he had felt betrayed. Felt hurt that after everything he had done for Sam, his brother was taking the first chance to leave him. It hurt a lot, the idea that his brother wanted to get away so badly. So yeah, he was upset. Upset that his brother felt the need to leave, wanted to get away. Terrified, that when his brother left Dean wouldn't be around, able to protect Sam from the things that go bump in the night. But was Dean mad at his brother, really?

"I'm really upset. Sad that you want to leave, and hurt that I'll be alone." Dean watched his brothers face fall, then shook his head. "But Sammy, I'm not mad at you. I'm pretty damn proud." Dean watched his brothers face shoot up, and his eyes light with happiness. And Dean thought that maybe, he was upset with his brother. Dean was terrified of being alone, his family abandoning him. Yet, Dean had always put his family's wants above his own, and he would do it again. It wouldn't even be that hard. Because yes, Sam was leaving, and yes, that hurt Dean deeper and more painfully than anyone could understand. But it was overwhelmed by happiness and pride for his brother. And weeks later, as he watched his whole world walk away, one tear streaming down the his face, there was no betrayal or anger. No mad thoughts. Simply one little thing running through his head on a loop.

_That's my boy._

* * *

**I really hope I didn't offend anyone. I totally respect your opinions, and truly didn't mean to make this offensive. If I did, I apologize. Either way, I really hope everyone likes this. This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, so I'm not sure how well I did. It took me a lot of contemplation before I decided to put this up. But I feel quite strongly about this, especially because I know how I would react as an older sibling. So hopefully this is good, though I'm really not sure, and everyone who read it will enjoy!**

**Please review. I love hearing from people. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but any truly insulting or hateful comments disrespecting my story or my ideas will be deleted. If you have something to say, say it nicely.**

**I think that is it. Once more, please be nice about what you say. I feel nervous putting this story up, because I'm not sure whether I'll get major backlash or not. I'm hoping people are a little more open minded here. If you really disagree and want to explain why, please IM me and we'll totally talk. I'm quite willing to explain why I think what I think. (Though it is mostly personal interpretation of their relationship).**

**Deuces**

**DarthLegolasHolmesIII**


End file.
